


没有什么是cao一顿解决不了的事情

by chunchw



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunchw/pseuds/chunchw
Summary: 一辆巨痛巨深的车，姿势参考为之前很火的那个后入进得很深的姿势。





	没有什么是cao一顿解决不了的事情

1.

马裤看上了皮克。从他看到他的第一眼起，他就只想把人灌了药带回房间，洗干净躺床上张开腿被皮克摁着操。马裤觉得自己肯定有抖m性质，他明明可以去操别人，想爬上他的床的人又不少，干嘛非要主动去爬上别人的床——可他就是想这样。

马裤从远处盯着皮克，皮克朝一个看起来很高冷的西装男飞了个吻，还朝那人抛了个媚眼。马裤捏紧了红酒杯，心想原来他喜欢高冷的啊。那人走到皮克旁边坐下，皮克色情地拍了一下他的屁股。马裤嫉妒得要命，谁知道他大大小小的情人又有多少个！

“马裤，你愣着干嘛？”罗贝托突然走到他面前吓了他一跳。

马裤回神，“哦，没什么。帮你灌倒那个金发小帅哥的那次你还记不记得？”

罗贝托一副了然于胸的表情，手搭上他的肩，意味深长地问他：“看上了谁啊？”

“皮克。”

 

2.

马裤觉得这一切实在是太出乎他的意料了，他只记得当他喝得醉醺醺时，对上了皮克那双蓝眸，里面充盈着赤裸裸的欲望。至于他是怎么被皮克压在酒店顶层的房间门外亲吻的，他一点都不记得了。皮克的吻是带着侵略性的，唇齿每处都被他色情地照顾到了，两种酒的味道参杂在一起，马裤觉得他醉得彻底。只能任由对方肆意妄为，颤颤巍巍地从口袋里摸出房卡递给皮克——还得自持高冷地说一句：“我不想被人看见。”

皮克轻笑了一下，一只手环着马裤的腰，头抵着他的肩膀，厚重的呼吸打在马裤敏感的耳后根。马裤觉得自己的腿都软了，只想不管不顾地变成软骨动物瘫在皮克身上，可他脑海里划过皮克对那人抛的媚眼，立刻站直了身子。皮克抓着马裤拿着房卡的手，对准感应器刷了一下。

皮克公主抱起马裤，扔在柔软的床上。马裤小小声“啊”了一下，皮克就已经轻车熟路地解开了他的皮带，裤子连同内裤一起褪下。皮克伸手从上到下撸了一把马裤半勃的阴茎，调笑道：“多久没和别人做过了？”

马裤舒服的呻吟被他紧紧封锁在牙关内，硬撑着说：“爱做做废话怎么这么多？”皮克不以为意地挑了挑眉，手上的动作却没停滞，拉着衬衫用力一扯，扣子迸开，把马裤剥了个精光。

“润滑剂在哪？”皮克边解皮带边问。

“床头柜的第一层。”皮克伸手去拉开柜子，把润滑剂挤到手上，手指上涂满了粘液。大手色情地揉捏马裤的臀部，手指缓慢地探入马裤的后穴。马裤完全勃起的阴茎难堪地顶着皮克的下身，皮克嘲讽地笑着说：“你的身体比你的嘴巴诚实多了。”

马裤害臊得用手遮住眼睛不敢看他，他感受到皮克又加进了一根手指，很快，皮克加入了第三根。三根手指在他的后穴里模仿阴茎的抽动，简单的几次抽插之后，皮克旋转手指仔仔细细从里到外地伺候了一遍后穴。当敏感点被狠狠摁压时，马裤的呻吟溢出唇畔，不自主地收缩着后穴，企图把皮克的手指吸得更深。皮克觉得润滑得差不多了，后穴恋恋不舍地和皮克的手指道别。位于高潮临界点的马裤难耐地把腿分得更开，皮克长驱直入。尽管做了充分的润滑，但情事经验少的马裤被结结实实地填满时仍疼得啪嗒啪嗒流眼泪，害怕地抓住皮克撑在床边的手求他慢点。

皮克扯下领带，把马裤的手举过头顶捆紧。大开大合地操弄着马裤，安慰地舔了舔他含泪的眼角，“忍着”。马裤渐渐地适应了皮克的节奏，腰下意识地随着皮克的挺入抽出而耸动。“屁股撅高点。”马裤的后穴本就敏感，皮克的每次插入都顶到最深处，马裤很快就射了出来，皮克的小腹上都沾上了点点白浊。

皮克用手沾了一点马裤的精液，“尝尝你自己的味道。”马裤下意识地去舔。皮克呼吸一窒，不等马裤的不适期过去，尽根没入，每一下都发狠地顶着马裤的敏感点。马裤难耐地仰头，露出漂亮的喉结，锁骨也显得更为突出。皮克低头在马裤的锁骨附近允吸啃咬。

“别留下痕迹……啊……会被人……看见……啊你慢……点……”

皮克就着这个姿势把他抱起来，抵在落地窗前操干。“都被我操着了还装什么高冷清纯？”马裤又羞又气又急，脱口而出一句“皮克wcnm！”马裤说完就后悔了，激怒皮克受苦的还是自己。

果然，皮克跪在地上，把怀里的人换了个方向，马裤朝外被抵在冰凉的窗上，皮克用膝盖把马裤的腿用力分开，摁着马裤的腰往下坐。

硕大的龟头不断地深入马裤的后穴，马裤的腿发软打颤，身子无力地往下沉，让皮克的阴茎越陷越深。马裤整个人被压在落地窗上，害怕地紧闭眼。“皮克…啊……别…在这里…呜…疼……”马裤哭着哀求皮克。  
皮克将阴茎稍稍抽出，调整方向对准前列腺抽插。马裤的痛感很快就被快感所取代，“呜…好舒服…手好酸…呜…解开…”皮克扯掉领带将马裤的双手释放出来。

马裤手撑着落地窗想要借力站起，逃脱这巨大的快感漩涡。“乖一点。”皮克马上识破了他的意图，抓着他的手腕摁在窗上。“床下高冷得像个冰山，床上骚得像个婊子。睁开眼看看有多少人看到了你被男人操成这个样子，啧啧啧。”马裤的后穴绞得更紧了，稍稍仰着头，豆大的泪珠滑落，眼睛却听话地睁开。皮克加快了频率，小幅度地抽出，恶意地碾磨他的敏感点。马裤想哀求他慢一点轻一点，却不自觉地收缩后穴想要把肉棒吞得更深一些。皮克低头在马裤敏感的脖颈上用力吸允，留下一串又红又紫的痕迹，肩膀上也布满了吻痕。

皮克抓着马裤的手向后探，沉甸甸的囊袋随着抽插的动作在穴口处打出细密的泡沫。皮克抽出肉棒，只留龟头卡在穴口处，拉着马裤的手摸上去，“猜猜这是什么？”

马裤因后穴的空虚难耐地扭动身子，翘立的小马裤在玻璃窗上划过一道道水痕。皮克抬手用力拍打了一下马裤圆润可爱的臀部，“没听见吗？”

马裤小心翼翼的摸着，皮克的阴茎黏黏糊糊的，精液和肠液粘在一起。马裤惊讶于皮克阴茎的大小，他怀疑自己后穴是如何吞下如此硕大。“呜…好大…是主人的…大肉棒…”皮克低声笑了一下，“真乖。”粗大的阴茎再次挺入后穴攻城掠地，大手绕到马裤身前握住小马裤撸动。马裤沉醉在巨大的快感，嘴里除了求饶再也说不出什么狠话，他觉得他完蛋了，可能以后再也没办法对别人硬起来了。在皮克温柔的亲吻里，马裤被送上了高潮。射出来的精液喷在玻璃窗上，地毯上——还有皮克的手上。马裤的后穴绞得更紧了，皮克一记用力的挺入，射在了肉穴深处。

稍作休息，皮克把他抱起来走到浴室，被使用过度的后穴一张一合地吐着精液，顺着马裤白嫩的大腿内侧滑下。马裤浑身酸软，泛着淡淡的粉色，无力地靠在皮克的怀里，昏昏欲睡。

皮克低头去亲他的嘴角，“别睡，先给你弄干净。”马裤嗯嗯哼哼地抱怨，“都让你带套了，麻烦死了。”

皮克不说话，沉默地用手指把射进肉穴深处的精液导出来，马裤的肉穴又酸又软，忍不住去夹皮克的手指。皮克一个没忍住，把人压在浴缸上办了。

“呜…你欺负我…”马裤哭着控诉他，手软绵绵地使不上劲却还是很努力地想要把皮克推开。皮克抓住他的手腕威胁道：“是不是还想被绑起来？”下身整根插入，整根抽出，每次都恰到好处地照顾到了马裤的敏感点。水流随着皮克的抽出而涌入，一个挺身便被挤出，柔软的内壁被操翻出粉色的嫩肉。

马裤哭着摇摇头，皮克松开他的手让他自己抚慰他的乳头。马裤不依，皮克停下动作，“那就我来？”皮克手指狠狠地拉扯捏压他的乳头，乳首颤颤巍巍地立了起来。“疼…你动动嘛……”说着把腿张得更开。

“那你自己摸你的乳头？”马裤撇撇嘴，手不情不愿地学着皮克刚刚的样子摸了起来。皮克满意的操弄起来。

马裤报复性的掐了一下皮克的乳头，皮克发狠地顶入，每一次抽插都发出令人面红耳赤的“噗哧”声。马裤忍不住射了，皮克也没缓一缓，仍持续着暴风雨似的抽插。射了三次后极度敏感的身子呜咽着承受着皮克给予他的一切，马裤服了软，哀求他慢一点。“唔…你慢一点…快一点弄出来…我想…呃…嘘嘘…”皮克闻言，龟头九浅一深地碾磨着他的前列腺，“不要碰那里…啊…”皮克的大手在马裤鼓鼓囊囊的小腹处摁压，马裤哆哆嗦嗦地失禁了，羞得根本不敢抬头看皮克。“下次我要把你干得射都射不出来。”马裤失了神似地看着他，鬼迷心窍般伸出舌头舔了一下皮克耳边的汗珠。皮克抽出肉棒，随着马裤的手笨拙地几次撸动，皮克射在了马裤手心里。

在坠入睡梦之前，马裤脑海里只有一句话：“皮克简直精虫上脑了。”

累，哭唧唧。

 

3.

皮克迷迷糊糊地醒来，手臂往旁边一捞，空荡荡的。只有枕头上还残留着一点儿马裤的体香。皮克听到衣物窸窸窣窣的声音，揉着眼睛坐起来一看，发现马裤已经穿戴整齐正在系衬衫扣子。

皮克靠在床上，笑着看他一副若无其事的样子，想看他还能撑到什么时候。

马裤却看也不看他，捡起昨天扔在地上的房卡放到桌子上，“房费我待会会结清，衣柜里有新的衣服。”皮克还是笑着看着他，也不答话。

马裤拿起放在床头的手机，又对着镜子整理了一下头发，临走前说了一句：“我们以后还是不要再见面了，昨天的事情你就当做没发生过。”

皮克冷笑着和他道了别。

 

4.

马裤撑着酸痛的身子开车回了家，刚到家就毫无形象地趴在沙发上给罗贝托打电话哭诉。

“好疼啊…呜呜呜……我昨天哭着求他慢一点他根本就不听啊……”

“……你这话说了和没说一样。”

“我醒的时候根本起不来好吗！为了维护我的高冷形象我腿发软地爬起来了……”

“让你主动撩他，该！”

“呜…我早上去洗手间洗澡的时候我根本都站不稳了…地上镜子上还有残留的精液。往镜子前一站我都要被身上的吻痕吓哭了……又青又紫…”马裤抱怨道。

“器大活好，勃大精深…”罗贝托调笑他。

“弯腰的时候差点就扑地上了…操！被他干得真狠啊……也不知道他看出来我不高冷了没有…啊…维持这个形象好难啊啊！”

“万一他早就看穿了你只是装作很高冷呢？”

“那我也没办法…走的时候我都不敢回头看他就怕他扑上来把我摁在床上操…开车回来的时候连踩油门的力气都没了…我现在感觉连手机都抓不住了…”

“唉…顺便告诉你，皮克刚刚找我要了你家地址。你自求多福吧，我先挂了。拜拜！”

“卧槽！你他妈！”

“嘟———”


End file.
